


Passing Along Wisdom

by theelderwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelderwand/pseuds/theelderwand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black shows his soft side by helping first-years, and McGonagall catches him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Along Wisdom

“Gather round. Gather round,” the large seventh year said not unkindly. A huddle of first years moved toward him, concern on their faces. They looked like babies in their black cloaks, like drowned animals drenched in black. He smiled down at them.  
“Alright, now. Quiet down. My name is Sirius Black. My friends and I are basically the kings of the school.” He waited dramatically for a response. The muggle-borns gasped.  
“That way is transfiguration. You have McGonagall for that. Don’t think that she will go easy on you just because you are Gryffindors. She won’t. Just do what you are supposed to. You don’t want to see that woman mad. Sparks will fly out of her wand when she isn’t even touching it.  
“They say that the last Gryffindor to cross her woke up the next morning in the Forbidden Forest as food for the centaurs.” He waited for the collective screams and smiled.  
“But-but, Sirius. Centaurs don’t eat people, do they?” a scrawny boy asked.  
He flashed a toothy grin. “That’s what they want you to think.”  
“If you go down to the dungeons, beware the nasty Slytherins. They eat poison for breakfast.” The first years squealed. “But you’ll have potions with them. That’s Slughorn’s class. He’s alright. Just be impressive.”  
A tentative hand raised in the front row of the crowd. “I’ve already read my potions book, and it seems really difficult.”  
Sirius smiled down at her. “My, my you’re like Evans. You’ll be fine.”  
He looked across the little mass of black cloaks and wide-eyed faces. He felt warmth spread in his chest at the amazing time these students would have at Hogwarts. It was in that moment that he swore on the collected lives that made up Hogwarts that he would make the world safe for them. He wanted to kill Voldemort single-handedly thinking of how children who were raised just like he was would lose their safe place. Hell, there wouldn’t be a safe place left in the world if he and his friends failed.  
At the sight of Professor McGonagall pressed nearly against the wall, watching him with a motherly smile, Sirius cleared his throat. “Alright, shoo now, nothing to see here.”  
He started to nearly sprint down to the quidditch pitch, but McGonagall had her hand on his shoulder too quickly.  
“A moment, if you would, Black,” her voice said softly.  
Sirius turned to face her and could see a smile still tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Yes, Professor?”  
“Thank you, Mr. Black.”  
Sirius could not help that his cheeks burned. It meant everything to him when McGonagall praised him, as he admired her and thought of her as a motherly figure in his life. Second to Mrs. Potter, Minerva McGonagall was the second person he thought of as his mother.  
He shook aside the happiness that her words gave him. “I don’t know what you are talking about, Professor. Don’t go around smiling or people will think you’ve gone soft.” A small smile presented itself on his face, and he dashed off without another word.  
McGonagall had to admit that she was wrong. There was not an ounce of Slytherin in that boy’s body.


End file.
